


No one gets left out

by ErogeWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Monster Girls, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, dub-con, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErogeWriter/pseuds/ErogeWriter
Summary: The men from the village you hired to work as studs today were already hard at work. The air was thick with sex, and the loud moans of your girls drowned out your thoughts. You don't know how long it was that you stood there, mesmerized by the motions of the bodies being bred. Until you were forcefully snapped back into reality when rough hands grabbed you...





	No one gets left out

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing erotica, so please be gentle!
> 
> Please note the cows in the story are of the monster girl variety, not literal cows. Thank you for reading!

  The stable was alive with activity. You looked over your sows, secured safely in their stocks. The gals could get a bit feisty while being bred, and this made it much easier for all parties.

  The men from the village you hired to work as studs today were already hard at work. The air was thick with sex, and the loud moans of your girls drowned out your thoughts. You don't know how long it was that you stood there, mesmerized by the motions of the bodies being bred. Until you were forcefully snapped back into reality when rough hands grabbed you, forcing you into an unoccupied stock.

  With a louder bang, you knew you were trapped. Never the less, you struggled in your bonds.  
You yelled back at your assailants, hoping they could hear you over the estactic cries of the sows beside you being filled. Even if they did, they didn't care about whatever argument you had against this. Hands were already finding their way to the snaps of your overalls, and finding their way down your body.

  You could practically hear the devilish grins as they pulled down your panties, stained with your arousal already.

  Not able to help yourself, you froze up as your hips were tightly held onto, and the first stud lined himself up with your wetness. His cock rudely entered you, testing the waters with a few shallow thrusts before harshly delving as deep as your cunt would let him. The gasp that came out of you wasn't entirely unpleasant, and the moans that would soon find their way out soon after sure weren't.

  A man you couldn't see, the one enjoying your body fully or a pervert standing by for his turn, you couldn't really be sure, spoke,

  "Why miss farmer, you just looked so lonely," His voice was husky, and full of need, "and after all the money you're paying us to impregnate all these needy girls, how could we neglect our hostess?"

  If he continued on, you weren't sure, as the one breeding your hole snapped you back to attention with a resounding slap on your plump ass. He used you for what felt like an eternity, before his grip tightened almost painfully into your soft hips. Your breasts swung roughly under you as his thrusting became rushed and inconsistent, reminding you of truly how bare you were.

  With one final thrust, he forced your bodies together as he deposited his load into your young, fertile pussy.

  You weren't sure when he finally removed himself, because he was replaced before you could snap back to reality. A new pair of hands replace the old, keeping your legs from collapsing beneath you. A new, needy cock entered you before too much seed could spill out, ready to show you what a hard worker it was. The voices behind you were assuring, promising you'd be properly bred, that there were enough men here to fill you over and over until it was a sure thing.

  And they kept that promise, one after another taking their duty within you until you could do nothing but lose your mind to the pleasure. You lost track of how many men used you, or which moans were yours or the women at your sides.

  One man, you hazily recall, roughly grabbed your sensitive breasts as he went to work. He gleefully promised to be the first in line for your first milking. You couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of it.

* * *

 

  Hours later, your bonds were unlocked and you collapsed to your knees into the puddle below you. You felt so heavy and sore, and you could swear your tummy was already swollen from the cocktail of semen given to you so generously. You idly wondered how bruised your squishy body would be tomorrow after it was so earnestly enjoyed. You kinda already missed the endless supply of hands grabbing and squeezing you.

  The sows beside you were already asleep, content from today's mating. You wondered if they were dreaming of when their breasts would again be ready to be milked, but didn't idle on it too long as your body was already slumping completely to the stable floor. It wouldn't hurt to sleep in the barn just this once, right?


End file.
